We Don't Know
by KiraKilla
Summary: Sekuel I don't know. Kelanjutan kisah SasuNaru setelah menikah./ "Dengar, sayang. Aku tahu gejala ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatian matanya pada perut Naruto yang sedikit buncit dan keras, lalu mengelusnya. "Disini tumbuh bayi." / Happy SN day! :)


**We Don't Know by Kira**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Naruto belongs to MK**

 **YAOI MPREG dan semacamnya, Miss, Typo, sekuel I don't know, oneshot.**

 **Happy SasuNaru Day (Gomen Telat)**

 **A.N : Thanks banget buat riview dan fave dari I don't know. Terharu, semuanya minta sekuel. Setidaknya untuk mengobati rasa kecewa reader-san karena keabsenan saya di FN SNS ini. Jadi, kira putuskan bikin sekuel saja, walaupun pada awalnya gak niat. Heheh... Ceritanya main stream. Tapi, Kira harap fik ini bisa menghibur. Oiya, untuk kelanjutan Bastard Uchiha akan segera dilanjut, ini lagi proses. Sebenarnya, kurang dapet feel dari cerita itu, so untuk menyambung feel nulis aku butuh pemanasan. Kira rasa cara ini cukup ampuh, ngebuat one shoot. Untuk tukang farkir fall in love, sudah Kira kasih sebagaian fiknya ke c Ate Amma Cherry. So? Bagi reader yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita satu itu, silahkan teror Amma Cherry dan c Oma dhiya-chan. :v . Bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan fik NS saya (Naruto will be mine). I'm so sorryyyyy! Feel Naru seme saya hilang. Jadi, saya lagi coba membangkitkannya.**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading! ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

Menginjak usia tiga bulan pernikahannya, Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Uchiha Naruto resmi berumur delapan belas tahun. Naruto kini tinggal bersama suaminya tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat menyenangkan kedengarannya. Seusai pernikahannya yang tertutup, keesokan harinya ia dan Sasuke langsung saja berbulan madu. Itachi dan Kyuubi membuat kejutan untuk pasangan baru itu. Mereka menyiapkan paket bulan madu keliling eropa selama dua minggu.

Naruto sangaaat senang menerimanya. Ia tak berhenti memberi pelukan kepada Kyuubi. Itachi tidak mendapatkan jatah pelukan tak henti-henti dari Naruto. Alasannya mudah di tebak. Uchiha Sasuke sangat cemburu dan ia tidak menyukai Naruto memeluk orang lain. Saat itu, Itachi mendengus dan memutarkan matanya dengan jelas.

Naruto berangkat ke Eropa. Diotaknya yang kecil itu, tersusun rangkaian kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan di Eropa. Mulai dari berfoto di berbagai tempat sampai rangkaian kuliner yang wajib ia cicipi. Tempat pertama yang yang mereka kunjungi adalah paris. Naruto langsung teringat menara eiffel. Ia berniat menyeret Sasuke ketempat itu. Namun, Naruto kalah start dengan suaminya, Sasuke. Pria dengan sejuta pesona itu malah menyeret Naruto ke sebuah hotel.

Dan?

Yeah, kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pengantin baru. Ke hotel. Dikamar. Dan mengunci pintu.

Sejak saat itu, pemuda sangat tampan bernama Naruto, mengetahui jati diri suaminya. Barangkali benar kata orang. Jangan tertipu dengan covernya. Nyatanya, selama dua minggu Naruto bulan madu ke Eropa di manfaatkan dengan baik oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendekam dikamar dan melakukan kegiatan yang pantas dilakukan oleh pengantin baru. Itu kata-kata Sasuke.

Kata Naruto?

Rencananya hancur totaaaal!

Sialan si Uchiha itu! Naruto bahkan hanya diberi kesempatan beberapa jam saja untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang diinginkannya. Itupun dalam keadaan pincang hebat. Kadang kala, Sasuke dengan senang hati menggendongnya. Sisanya, sekitar dua puluh dua jam dihabiskan di kamar hotel.

Kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Dibalik sikap lembut dan penyayangnya. Tersimpan jiwa serigala yang selalu kelaparan. Dan, oh Naruto sangat sadar kalau suaminya mempunyai kelainan jiwa yang dinamakan posessive.

Kemana Sasuke-niisannya yang lembut itu?

Iya, Naruto tertipu. Ternyata, si Sasuke suaminya itu sangat mesum.

"Dan sialnya, aku malah jatuh cinta pada pria Teme itu," desis Naruto kesal sendiri ketika mengingat momen bulan madunya bersama Sasuke. Naruto menyesalkan kejadian enam bulan lalu itu. Bahkan ketika pulang, Naruto harus berbohong kepada Itachi dan Kyuubi. Bahwa ia menikmati perjalanannya. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, iapun menikmati setiap momen panas dengan suaminya. Namun, waktu yang dihabiskannya sedikit keterlaluan.

Haruskah Naruto mengulang ingatan bulan madunya? Tidak, terima kasih. Berkat kejadian itu, pemuda lugu dan polos bernama Naruto sudah ternodai dengan benih Uchiha.

"Pagi, My Wife." Tangan besar dan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak karena tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya.

"Pagi, Teme," balas Naruto sedikit tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerimanya sedikit kurang suka. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala pirang pemuda miliknya itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"Sedang apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Si pirang mendengus malas. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," jawabnya ketus.

Percayalah, panggilan Teme-Dobe itu sudah menjadi panggilan kesayangan diantara pasangan itu. Panggilan itu tercetus sehari setelah mereka menikah. Saat malam pertama mereka. Cerita bagaian itu di skip saja.

"Hentikan, Teme! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba membuat sarapan?!" Naruto protes ketika bibir Sasuke mulai terasa pada lehernya yang sudah memiliki banyak tanda. Saat ini, Naruto sedang mengiris tomat, hendak membuat jus. "Duduk di meja makan!" Bentak Naruto ketika Sasuke malah semakin intens menyentuhnya. Ini bahaya. Dan Naruto tidak dalam mood melakukannya.

"Teme!" Akhirnya Naruto mengentikan acara mengirisnya. "Berhenti atau pisau ini akan menyentuh jari-jarimu!" Ancamannya sangat serius, terlihat pada mata safirnya yang menyorot marah. Sasuke pikir, akhir-akhir ini disetiap pagi dan malam Naruto akan sepuluh kali lebih ganas.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa, namun pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu melepaskannya. "Dobe~"

Naruto tahu betul panggilan merajuk itu artinya untuk apa. "Nanti saja, Teme. Setelah sarapan."

"Dobe~"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, Uchiha itu egois. Ia tak mudah untuk mengalah. Kalau mau sesuatu, apapun akan ia lakukan sampai ia dapat. Contohnya sangat gampang. Untuk mendapatkan Naruto, Sasuke berani menderita selama sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang menginginkan seorang bayi untuk dijadikan sebagai istri? Ah, ada. Itu suaminya. Mengingat itu, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Kau janji ini hanya sebuah ciuman?"

"Hn."

"Matamu tidak mengatakannya, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Iya, Dobe."

Tak lama setelah itu, dua pemuda yang kontras satu sama lain itu menyatukan tubuh dalam sebuah pelukan dan ciuman yang panas. Sasuke menyebutnya, morning kiss. Dimana, morning kiss adalah salah salah satu kewajiban Naruto sebagai istri. Dan itu adalah favoritnya. Jika, pada kebiasaanya morning kiss itu tak lebih dari tiga detik, maka Sasuke memerlukannya sepuluh menit. Ciuman yang panjang dan panas.

Naruto yang menghentikan ciuman itu. "Cukup!" Katanya dengan wajah galak, namun gagal. Yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berwajah manis dengan pipi yang memerah, mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang merah bengkak dapat dikatakan wajah galak?

Sasuke menyeringai puas dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Ah! Sasuke-niisannya memang tidak berubah. Wajah Naruto semakin memanas. Namun, kali ini bukan karena gairah. Tetapi karena rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sarapan pagi itu berjalan sangat mulus. Naruto dan Sasuke menghabiskan sarapan dengan menu segala macam tomat. Jus tomat, salad tomat dan sandwich (telur) tomat. Sasuke dibuat keheranan dengan kebiasaan Naruto seminggu belakangan ini. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak menemukan ramen di setiap menu makannya. Keajaiban.

Suatu malam Sasuke pernah bertanya, "Kau sedang demam, Dobe?"

"Tidak. Ada yang salah?"

"Aku tidak menemukan ramen dimeja makan kita."

"Aku hanya ingin makan tomat yang banyak."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau dipikir, akhir-akhir ini kau seperti seorang wanita yang ngidam."

"Otak jeniusmu hilang, Uchiha Sasuke."

Percakapan itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena Naruto mengancam akan marah dan tidak akan memberikan jatah malam bagi suaminya. Sasuke bungkam. Didalam hatinya, Sasuke semakin yakin dengan spesikulasinya. Naruto mungkin sedang ngidam, pemuda manis itu akan lebih cepat emosi dari yang biasanya. Seperti mood swing.

Sarapan pagi selesai. Naruto kembali membereskan piring-piring dan gelas bekas sarapan. Hari ini hari kamis dan Sasuke tidak ada jadwal untuk ke kantor. Sasuke adalah CEO dari perusahaan nomor satu Jepang. Ia mempunyai banyak bawahan terpercaya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu jadwalnya untuk kerja hanya dari senin sampai rabu. Sisanya, ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, atau ia akan menuntaskan pekerjaannya di rumah. Sasuke bahkan membuat ruangan khusus untuknya. Kalaupun sibuk, itu artinya ia sedang menghadapi proyek dan MOU dengan perusahaan yang besar. Ketika Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa, lalu menyamankan duduknya berdampingan dengan suaminya.

"Kau muntah lagi?" Pertanyaan Naruto diselipi nada khawatir yang kentara. Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Hn."

Naruto meringgis. "Sudah terlalu lama untuk alasan masuk angin, Suke," katanya seraya memijat tengkuk Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap pijatan tangan kecil pemuda kesayangannya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan ketika tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. "Mungkin kau mempunyai kelainan pada lambung. Kita harus memeriksakannya pada dokter. Sore ini kau harus mau. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak segan didepan Naruto, tanda sedang berfikir. "Aku merasa sehat, Naru."

Naruto memutarkan matanya bosan. "Aku bisa melihatnya, Teme," sahut Naruto dengan nada mencibir. "Dan ayam bisa terbang kelangit." Naruto menghentikan pijatannya karena merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepala si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke langsung berekasi tak suka. "Kau akan muntah dipagi hari setelah sarapan dan malam hari sebelum tidur. Kalau bukan penyakit lambung, apa namanya?"

"Aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius!"

Dengan wajah serius dan mata yang tajam, Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Dengar, sayang. Aku tahu gejala ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatian matanya pada perut Naruto yang sedikit buncit dan keras, lalu mengelusnya. "Disini tumbuh bayi."

Naruto facepalm karena sudah mengetahui apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, Suke. Kita harus segera pergi ke dokter." Kalau sehat, Naruto yakin otak jenius Sasuke akan bekerja lagi. Sasuke sudah mengatakan kalimat yang sama sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu minggu. Dan Naruto akan dengan senang hati menyebut suaminya sedang 'tidak sehat'. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki hamil?

"Perhatikan gejalanya, Dobe-chan."

"Kau muntah-muntah setiap hari. Hanya itu yang kulihat, Teme-kun."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dan memandang lembut istrinya penuh perasaan. Naruto menyukainya, namun ia tidak menyukai sama sekali apa yang terjadi setelahnya. "Itu gejala ngidam,Dobe. Seorang suami akan merasakan ngidam ketika istrinya sedang hamil. Itu bukti dari cinta suami. Dan aku harus muntah-muntah. Kau sadar Dobe? Kenyataannya kau selalu meminta yang aneh kepadaku. Termasuk meja makan kita yang dipenuhi tomat. Perutmu membuncit dan kau sepuluh kali lebih galak dan emosional dari biasanya."

Wajah Naruto jelas menunjukkan raut muka tersinggung. Perut buncit, ya? Dan apa katanya tadi? Sepuluh kali lebih galak dan emosional? Pemuda pirang itu semakin yakin bahwa suaminya memang sedang membutuhkan dokter. Selain kejeniusannya hilang, Sasuke telah bermetamirfosis sebagai pria cerewet.

"Dengar, **Uchiha-sama** , **laki-laki tidak hamil**. Dan kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu," ucap Naruto mutlak. Ia sangat khawatir dengan suaminya. Selain kelihatan tidak sehat, Sasuke berkhayal tidak rasional. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang Naruto resahkan. Naruto hanya takutSasuke merasa kecewa. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke yang menyebutkan bahwa ia hamil adalah seperti harapannya. Sasuke ingin seorang bayi darinya.

Bukankah hal itu jelas tidak mungkin? Sasuke hanya akan menelan kekecewaan. Hal itu akan menyakitinya.

Dan Naruto sangat takut hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang sedih. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia segera memeluk Narutonya dengan erat dan begitu posesif. "Kenapa?"

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang. Hingga, akhirnya Naruto menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Berjanjilah kau akan memeriksakan diri ke dokter, Suke."

"Kau pun harus memeriksakan dirimu. Atau tidak ada jadwal ke dokter sore ini." Sasuke segera menambahkan kalimatnya ketika melihat respon penolakan dari Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah," jawabnya terpaksa. Pada akhirnya kebsolutan suaminya yang menang. Naruto hanya bisa meringgis dalam hati dan berkata, _'Aku akan dicek kehamilan? Yang benar saja,ttebayo!'_ Namun, kekhawatiran Naruto akan Sasuke jauh lebih banyak ketimbang ia memikirkan dirinya yang harus diperiksa dokter.

Hell! Dia sehat sekali, ttebayo!

Sore hari datang begitu cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas pergi untuk menemui dokter pribadinya. Sebenarnya merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Namanya, Senju Tsunade. Dokter yang tersohor jenius dan tidak diragukan lagi kualitas dan kredibilitasnya sebagai ahli medis. Diagnosis Tsunade selalu akurat dengan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium atau apapun alat medis. Maka, ketika Sasuke dinyatakan sehat oleh Tsunade, ya sudah. Artinya Sasuke memang sehat.

Kalau begitu, analisis Naruto salah.

Lalu?

Mungkinkah hipotesis dari Uchiha Sasuke itu dapat dinyatakan benar?

Dan sialnya, Senju Tsunade memperkuat dugaan tersebut.

Hasil dari analisis medis yang tentu saja akurat menyatakan bahwa Naruto Uchiha dengan taraf kesalahan satu persen ternyata resmi mengandung seorang bayi yang berusia sepuluh minggu.

Sekali lagi.

NARUTO HAMIL! DAN KANDUNGANNYA SUDAH SEPULUH MINGGU!

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat, dan memberikan hadiah berupa ciuman lembut di tengah kesadaran Naruto yang masih terombang ambing.

Seharusnya Naruto sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Bahwa suaminya memang orang jenius dan tak mungkin asal berspekulasi. Ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Tapi..

Bukan itu yang terpenting.

"Bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa hamil, Tsunade-san? Bisa saja anda mulai pikun dan keliru menfsirkan. Mengingat usia anda sudah cukup berumur. Coba kita cek lagi, barangkali hasil pemeriksaan anda salah."

Sayang seribu sayang, pernyataan tersebut membuahkan omelan dan ceramah yang panjang dari Tsunade-san yang begitu tersinggung. Belum lagi, dokter senior itu dengan senang hati menjelaskan secara medis bahwa laki-laki sudah tidak heran jika ada yang hamil. Kasus tersebut bukan hanya terjadi pada Naruto. Sangat jarang, tapi sudah terjadi beberapa kasus di belahan negara lain. Dan Naruto harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan keajaiban tersebut. Terlebih mereka pasangan sesama jenis.

Naruto senang?

Tentu saja!

Lalu kenapa, wajah Naruto begitu terpukul?

Tidak. Naruto tidak terpukul.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Naruto menangis diranjang kamarnya – semenjak mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, adalah karena Naruto merasa takut.

Tepat. Naruto merasa sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa hamil? Sekali lagi, NARUTO ADALAH SEORANG LAKI-LAKI TULEN.

Demi Tuhan! Semuanya salah jika Naruto berfikiran bahwa ia merasa malu ketika ia haruslah menanggung seorang bayi dalam perutnya. Pandangan aneh dari masyarakat? Hinaan?

Seratus persen bahkan Naruto yakin ia takkan pernah menerima semua itu. Mengingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke dan betapa mengerikannya kekuasaan sang Uchiha bagi seluruh Negeri. Bahkan jika tidak salah dengar, tadi ia sempat mendengar Sasuke menelepon Kakashi- orang kepercayaannya untuk memberitahukan berita kehamilan ajaibnya ini kepada dunia. Naruto sangat yakin, tadi ia melihat Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya. Bagaimana ia berteriak senang saat ia menelepon Kakashi dan berseru. _**"Dengar Kakashi, seluruh dunia harus tahu bahwa Uchiha Naruto akan meberikanku seorang anak. Kau dengar? Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah! Seorang ayah!"**_ Naruto bahkan harus menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah suaminya tercinta.

Lalu apa yang membuat Naruto takut?

Yang Naruto takutkan adalah karena ia seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang siap menghadapi kehamilan dan menjadi seorang ibu. Selama ia hidup, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana caranya menghadapi kehamilan atau melahirkan. Yang ia lakukan selama hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang lelaki sejati yang kuat. Tolong abaikan ia seorang uke. Biarpun jadi pihak yang di dominasi tetapi ia laki-laki sejati. Dan, demi kakek buyutnya yang baik hati, Naruto sangat ketakutan membahayakan calon buah hatinya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi kehamilan. Naruto pun yakin Sasuke juga tidak tahu caranya. Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki yang sama-sama tidak tahu.

Ya, mereka tidak tahu.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana kalau ia memakan makanan yang membahayakan janinnya? Bagaimana kalau Naruto melakukan aktifitas yang membahayakan janinnya? Dan 'bagaimana kalau 'lainnya terus menghantui otak kecil Naruto. Sehingga, tidaklah heran jika Naruto merasa semakin ketakutan dan tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Cklek!

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi sangat kaget mendapati pasangan hidupnya tengah meringkuk seraya tersedu. Dengan langkah panik, Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengusap kepala kuning itu dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto menatap suaminya dengan linangan air mata, sehingga membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir. "Suke...," bisiknya. "Aku takut," lanjutnya mencicit seraya menggenggam erat tangan besar suaminya yang terasa dingin.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia mengecup sayang dahi Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya begitu dalam dan lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, ia melepaskannya. Sasuke tersenyum dikala melihat Naruto merenggut karena Naruto merasa keberatan dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak tahu waktu.

Sasuke berfikir, Naruto sangatlah imut ketika sedang menangis dan bermanja padanya, sehingga ia tak tahan untuk mencium Naruto. Entah sinting atau bagaimana, Sasuke masihlah berfikir sedemikian mesum dan kurangnya pengendalian diri terhadap Naruto ketika situasinya sangatlah tidak mendukung.

"Kau takut kenapa, My prince?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru ketika Naruto akan meledak.

Naruto melupakan rasa kesalnya karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Lalu, iapun segera menceritakan semua ketakutannya kepada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tersenyum ketika mendengar alasan pemuda pirangnya menceritakan ketakutan konyol itu. Ia diam-diam mendesah dan berfikir, _'mungkin karena sedang hamil, ia jadi lebih sensitif dan berfikir negatif.'_

Berbekal ketenangan yang diwariskan leluhur Uchiha kepadanya, Sasuke lantas memeluk Naruto dan memberikan mereka berdua kehangatan masing-masing dibawah lindungan selimut, ketika Sasuke belumlah memakai baju. Ia tidak peduli. Ia dengan sangat hati-hati menenangkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Percayalah, sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Anak kita tidaklah akan mengalami hal buruk apapun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ia mempunyai ayah yang hebat, Uchiha Sasuke."

Walapun terdengar narsis dan cukup mengesalkan, namun pelukan dan kata-kata Sasuke seperti sihir ajaib. Seketika itu juga ia merasa tenang.

Benar, ia mempunyai Sasuke. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

'Aku percaya padamu, Suke.'

Lalu, ia tertidur lelap dengan kehangatan dan perlindungan tangan kokoh suaminya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kira Harap jangan minta sekuel lagi. T.T soalnya, Kira mau fokus ke fic yang belom tamat. Hehe.. Bukannya Kira pengen di pehatiin, tapi Kira bener-bener butuh masukan untuk tulisan Kira. Entah hanya perasaan saja, atau gimana. Gaya nulis Kira jadi turun gini. T.T**

 **Untuk memulai kembali s karier di rancah keauthor-an(?), menurut saudara/i bagaimana dengan kualitas cerita ini? Apa sudah memenuhi kriteria pemuasan kebutuhan para reader?**

 **Cuusss! Di tunggu reviewnya!**

 **Love u all!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"MENMA-KUN! JANGAN BERLARI DIATAS TANGGA!"

"IYA! OKAA-CHAN!"

Benar kata Sasuke, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ketakutan Naruto semuanya hanyalah sebuah pemikiran negatif yang tak terjadi di dunia nyata. Sehari setelah Naruto dinyatakan hamil. Sasuke langsung menghubungi seluruh keluarganya dan Naruto. Tentu saja kehamilan Naruto menjadi berita bahagia bagi semua orang. Terutama bagi pasangan Namikaze dan Uchiha senior. Mereka akan mendapatnkan cucu dari pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sebuah keajaiban.

Mereka menjadi sering berkunjung kekediaman SasuNaru. Terutama Mikoto dan Kushina yang tak pernah absen untuk memperhatikan kondisi dari Naruto dan calon buah hati. Alhasil, kedua ibu tersebut selalu mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana cara menghadapi kehamilan, kelahiran, dan merawat seorang bayi. Sangat detail, hingga Naruto tak merasakan takut apapun lagi. Karena semuanya memang berjalan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, Uchiha Menma lahir.

Itu merupakan puncak kebahagian mereka. Bayi sehat dengan kesempurnaanya sebagai seorang bayi laki-laki yang diinginkan banyak orang.

Naruto sangat mengabadikan momen indah itu.

Bagaimana Sasuke berusaha membuatnya tersadar saat ia melahirkan Menma secara sesar. Ia begitu ingat bagaimana wajah pucat suaminya. Setiap detik saat itu, Sasuke selalu mengatakan kata-kata sayang dan cinta. Waktu itu, hanyalah Sasuke yang menjadi alasan Naruto tetap terjaga dan bertahan. Menma lahir tepat pukul satu malam, yang artinya butuh tiga jam proses persalinan semenjak Naruto merasakan kontraksi.

Hanya dua kali Naruto melihat suaminya menangis.

Pertama, saat pernikahan mereka. Kedua, saat Naruto berhasil melahirkan Menma. Tentu saja tangisan bahagia dan lega.

Diambang kesadarannya, Naruto ingat, Sasuke memeluknya erat dan berkata.

" **Dobe, aku hampir mati ketakutan saat perutmu dibelah dengan pisau. Aku berjanji akan membunuh dokter-dokter itu kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan anak kita. Ya Tuhan, Dobe aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena berhasil bertahan dan melahirkan putra kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Sampai mati, aku akan terus mencintaimu."**

Lalu Naruto tertidur dengan senyuman lemah di bibirnya, setelah ia mendapat kecupan manis dari suaminya.

Sekarang, Menma sudah berumur empat tahun. Tumbuh mencadi bocah Uchiha yang tampan, sehat dan jenius. Semua orang mengaggumi dan menyukai Menma. Sifatnya dingin seperti ayahnya, namun dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke serta keluarganya (Nenek,kakek, paman Itachi dan Kyuubi termasuk Bibi Sakura) Menma akan bermetamorfosis menjadi Naruto kecil yang hiperaktif, nakal dan sangat manja.

Seraya membawa segelas susu di tangannya, Naruto berseru, "Menma sekarang waktunya tidur siang! Cepat masuk kamarmu!"

"Baik, Okaa-chan!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Lantas ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Menma. Sebelum memasuki kamar buah hatinya, Naruto lantas menengok kearah pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang berada di paling pojok. Lalu ia mengingat percakapnnya semalam dengan Sasuke. Ia meringgis.

" **Naru, hentikan meminum obat pencegah kehamilan sialan itu. Mulai malam ini, kita akan bekerja keras untuk memberikan Menma banyak adik yang lucu."**

Yah.. Naruto sangat yakin dengan kesungguhan suaminya tentang 'kerja keras' itu. Definisi kerja keras Sasuke mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkan Naruto.

Dan?

'Astaga! Bagaimana nasib bokongku,ttebayo?!'

.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
